1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of vehicle control, and more particularly to a method and system for control of a golf cart based on location of the golf cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf course owners generally make a substantial financial investment in a golf course in order to develop and maintain the appearance and quality of play expected by golfers. A significant portion of the investment is made in the preparation and maintenance of golfing areas such as greens, fairways and golfing hazards. In addition to the financial investment made to develop and maintain golfing areas, a substantial investment is made in the time that it typically takes for grass and other greenery to grow and mature into acceptable playing surfaces. Another significant portion of the investment made in a golf course is the equipment and maintenance needed to keep a golf course operating on a daily basis, including the purchase and maintenance of golf carts for golfers to drive. Generally, golf courses protect the grounds and equipment with a marshal who keeps watch over golfers and attempts to ensure that golfers maintain a desired pace of play. However, golf courses are typically large areas with hills and foliage that makes a marshal's job difficult to accomplish. In a relatively short period of time, a thoughtless golfer can create considerable damage to sensitive golfing areas, such as greens, simply by driving a golf cart in the wrong place, such as locations having wet turf that is particularly susceptible to damage. Inattentive and even malicious golf cart drivers can cause even greater amounts of damage and also present a safety hazard by driving too fast or recklessly near other golfers or natural hazards, such as cliffs, water, steep inclines or sharp turns.
One solution that aids in the monitoring of golf course activity by a marshal is the use of golf carts equipped with positioning equipment, such as Global Positioning System (“GPS”) equipment. GPS positions of a golf cart are compared with a map of the golf course so that the golfer knows his position for play, such as distance from the green, and is given tips and instructions for more efficient play. GPS positions available at a golf cart can be used to inform a golf cart driver when the golf cart travels to an unauthorized location and may be stored for later analysis to identify the source of damage caused on a golf course by a golf cart. However, even if a marshal knows the location of a golf cart on a golf course and foresees the potential for damage to the golf course or injury to the golf cart driver, the marshal is unlikely to be close enough to the golf cart to preempt the damage or driving safety hazard.